Electric propulsion vehicles are seen as an alternative to thermal propulsion vehicles, in order to reduce greenhouse gas emissions.
An electric vehicle comprises a rechargeable electricity source, such as a battery, and an electric engine, powered by the source and making it possible to propel the vehicle.
For non-guided electric vehicles (i.e., trucks, vans, private cars, etc.), it is known to recharge the battery of the vehicle, when the vehicle is stopped, by connecting the battery to a charge port, using an electric cable.
It is also proposed to recharge the battery of a non-guided electric vehicle during its movement. To that end, two types of systems are considered: induction power supply systems and conduction power supply systems.
Among conduction power supply systems, document WO 2010 140964 discloses a roadway, whose surface is provided with two grooves parallel to each other and with the direction of the roadway. Within each groove, there are one or more conductive rails for supplying electricity. The rim of each groove is provided with a conductive rail electrically connected to the ground.
In order to capture electricity from that ground level power supply system, the non-guided electric vehicle is provided with a pole, the end of which can penetrate the grooves of the roadway so as to come into electrical contact with the power supply rails. When the power supply rails are respectively brought to suitable potentials, electricity is transmitted to the battery of the vehicle or optionally directly to its electric engine.
However, such grooves are a source of driving issues.
A narrow wheel risks becoming jammed inside such a groove. This is in particular the case for bicycle wheels.
Furthermore, there is a significant loss of adherence when the tire of a vehicle passes over the portion of the roadway where the grooves emerge.
Lastly, the rims of these grooves cause accelerated wear of the tires.
Furthermore, the fact that the grooves are open leads to rainwater accumulation in the grooves.
This poses electrical contact problems for the conductive rails.
This also results in accelerated corrosion of the conductive rails. The rails may also become covered with a layer of rust, which hinders contact with the end of the electricity collecting pole.
The invention aims to propose a ground level power supply system for non-guided electric vehicles.